On se retrouvera
by Azkadellia Elbereth
Summary: Et si Candy avait pu rejoindre Terry à Southampton avant qu'il n'embarque ?
1. Chap 1 Time to say goodbye

_On se retrouvera._

**Résumé** : Et si Candy avait pu rejoindre Terry à Southampton avant qu'il n'embarque ?

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Candy Candy ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touches pas un centime pour écrire cette fic. Ce n'est que pour le plaisir, le mien et le votre, j'espère ^^

« Un jour, quelques part, ici ou ailleurs, nous nous retrouverons. »

* * *

**Chapitre 1** : Time to say goodbye.

Candy était assise sur le sol du donjon, les genoux remontés sous son menton, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour le futur. Qu'allait dire l'oncle William quand il saurait ce qui lui arrivait ? Qu'adviendrait-il d'elle une fois qu'elle aurait quitté le Collège Royal de Saint-Paul ? Et surtout, reverrait-elle Terry un jour ? L'idée d'être séparée de son ami lui pesait plus que tout autre chose.

Perdue dans ses tristes pensées, elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'on ouvrait les portes de sa prison. Ce n'est que lorsque s'éleva la douce voix de sœur Margaret que Candy réalisa qu'elle n'était plus seule. Elle pensa que ça en était fini pour elle de l'Angleterre et du Collège. Silencieuse, elle suivit la religieuse. Le clair soleil de midi lui brula les yeux et elle baissa la tête pour se protéger. Ceux qui la virent purent prendre sa posture pour de la honte mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Elle n'avait aucune raison de rougir, elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Son plus grand tord avait été de bêtement tomber dans le piège de cette peste d'Eliza. Elle aurait du se douter que ce n'était pas le genre de Terry de lui laisser un mot de la sorte. Malheureusement il était trop tard pour ce genre de considérations. Arrivée devant le bureau de la mère supérieure, elle se prépara à clamer son innocence , elle ne se laisserait pas faire aussi facilement. C'était au dessus de ses forces de subir une injustice sans rien dire. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que déjà on lui annonçait qu'elle n'était plus renvoyée et qu'au lieu du donjon, elle finirait sa punition dans sa chambre. Aussitôt, la jeune fille sentit son cœur se faire plus léger et l'avenir ne lui parût plus aussi sombre. Elle du se retenir pour ne pas laisser exploser sa joie.

Quand sœur Grey lui ordonna de regagner sa chambre, elle s'empressa d'obéir, ne voulant pas donner à la directrice de raisons qui lui ferait regretter son choix. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, le sourire aux lèvres et l'esprit en paix. Bientôt, toute cette histoire ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir et elle pourrait en rire avec ses amis. Elle avait hâte de voir la tête de cette chère Mademoiselle Legrand quand elle s'apercevrait que son petite stratagème avait lamentablement échoué. Alors qu'elle glissait lentement vers le sommeil, de petits coups furent frappés contre sa porte. Etrange, elle n'avait pas droit aux visites.

« Candy ! Candy ! appela une voix masculine.

-Alistair ! s'exclama l'adolescente. Que fais-tu ici ? Tu risques d'avoir des ennuis.

Elle s'était agenouillée derrière la porte afin de pouvoir parler avec son cousin sans avoir à hausser la voix.

« Candy, il est… »

Il n'osa pas aller plus loin. Pourquoi est-ce que c'était à lui d'annoncer une telle nouvelle ? Archibald aurait pu avoir la gentillesse de venir avec lui. Malgré tout, ce ne serait jamais le calme plat entre Terrence Grandchester et son frère.

« Alistair, que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta Candy. »

Un horrible pressentiment s'empara d'elle. Elle refusa d'y porter attention. Tout devait s'arranger, elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui apporte de mauvaises nouvelles. Elle aurait voulu se boucher les oreilles et ne rien entendre pourtant, ne pas savoir était encore pire.

« Alistair, répéta-t-elle encore une fois.

- Il est partit, dit-il enfin.

-Qui ? Qui est parti ? »

A quoi bon poser la question quand on connait la réponse ? Tout prenait son sens désormais, l'allègement de sa punition, son renvoi annulé.

« Non ! Non, pas lui ! hurla la jeune fille.

-Je suis désolé. »

Le jeune homme s'éloigna de la chambre de son amie, supportant difficilement de sentir sa détresse sans pouvoir rien y faire. Il n'était en rien responsable du départ de Terry mais il se sentait coupable d'avoir jouer le rôle du messager. Il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à la laisser dans l'ignorance et apprendre brutalement la nouvelle quand elle pourrait sortir. Les épaules basses et les mains dans les poches, il se dirigea vers les salles de cours.

Candy s'effondra. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi la vie s'acharnait-elle sur elle ? A chaque fois qu'elle atteignait un trop grand bonheur, il fallait que tout s'écroule.

Cependant, elle se reprit vite en main. Il n'était peut-être pas trop tard, elle ne devait pas se laisser abattre avant d'avoir tout tenté. Faisant fi du fait que la lumière du jour pouvait la faire repérer à tout moment, elle se rendit jusqu'au dortoir des garçons en passant par les arbres. Elle atterrit en douceur sur le balcon de Terrence, elle commençait à en avoir l'habitude. Elle se glissa rapidement par la fenêtre ouverte et appela son ami. Pas de réponse. Elle insista. C'est alors que son regard tomba sur une lettre qui lui était adressée. La jeune fille s'en saisit, l'ouvrit d'une main tremblante et la parcouru. Et voilà, elle ne pouvait plus se voiler la face, Terry s'en allait. Il ne se contentait pas de quitter le collège, il s'exilait sur un autre continent. La douleur que ressentit Candy fut telle qu'elle crut pendant un instant qu'elle allait en mourir, que son cœur ne pourrait pas survivre à cette perte. Mais c'était sans compter sur sa force de caractère qui reprit le dessus.

Après tout, il n'y avait pas de bateau pour l'Amérique tout les jours, tant qu'il y aurait une chance pour qu'elle le voit, elle ne renoncerait pas.

La cloche annonçant la reprise des cours se fit entendre. L'adolescente sourit à ce son, un plan se mettant en place dans son esprit. A présent, tout le monde allait être occupé pour le restant de l'après-midi et comme elle avait été privé de diner « pour que sa punition ne soit pas trop douce » avait dit sœur Grey, elle ne risquait pas de recevoir de visite ce soir. Il était possible que Patty et Annie tentent de venir lui parler mais devant l'absence de réponse, elles concluraient sans doute que leur amie dormait. Cela lui laissait donc jusqu'au lendemain matin au minimum avant que son absence ne soit découverte. Elle avait largement le temps de se rendre au port, en priant pour que Terry n'ait pas encore embarqué. Elle retourna dans sa chambre chercher un manteau, ne prit pas la peine de se changer, chaque seconde comptait et s'enfuit à son tour. Chaque minute qui s'écoulait risquait d'emporter son ami loin d'elle à tout jamais.

Sa chance, après lui avoir cruellement tourné le dos, se présenta à elle sous la forme d'un homme conduisant une automobile qui accepta de la conduire jusqu'à Southampton. Le soleil déclinait à l'ouest quand ils arrivèrent à destination. Ayant chaleureusement remercié son chauffer, la jeune fille se précipita jusqu'aux quais. Là, elle vit un paquebot qu'elle reconnut sans mal : le Mauritania. C'était sur ce même navire qu'elle était venue en Angleterre et qu'elle avait rencontré Terry. Un signe du destin, sans aucun doute. Elle chercha quelqu'un susceptible de la renseigner. Il y avait un homme sur le port et d'après son uniforme, Candy en déduisit qu'il était un marin.

« Excusez-moi Monsieur, l'interpella Candy. Pouvez-vous m'aidez ?

-Et bien, je peux essayer en tout cas, répondit l'homme avec un sourire. »

Il avait l'air aimable et très jeune aussi mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur ce genre de détails.

« Savez-vous quand est prévu le départ du Mauritania ?

-Demain à l'aube.

-Et quand est partit le dernier bateau pour l'Amérique ?

-Laissez-moi réfléchir… Ce devait être le Tessalia… Donc, il y a quatre jours. »

Il était encore là ! Candy se sentit libérée du poids qui pesait sur son cœur depuis qu'elle avait trouvé la lettre.

« Encore une dernière question et après, promis je vous embête plus. Pouvez-vous m'indiquer le meilleur hôtel de la ville ? »

En fuite ou pas, elle n'imaginait pas le fils du Duc se rendre dans un petit hôtel de moindre qualité.

Toujours charmant, le marin lui donna les renseignements dont elle avait besoin et lui indiqua comment se rendre jusqu'à l'établissement. Elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas être impolie et s'enfuir en courant pour aller rejoindre Terry le plus vite possible. Après les remerciements de rigueur, elle s'efforça de garder une attitude digne mais dès qu'elle fut hors de la vue de l'homme elle détala à la vitesse d'un lapin devant une meute de chien de chasse. Sans s'occuper de son allure et de reprendre son souffle, elle se présenta à la réception et demanda le numéro de la chambre de Monsieur Terrence Grandchester.

« Chambre 22, deuxième étage, répondit le réceptionniste, levant à peine les yeux de son registre. »

Immédiatement, elle s'élança dans les escaliers, les montant quatre à quatre. Ce n'est qu'une fois devant la porte de la chambre 22 qu'elle fit une pause, arrangea ses cheveux et encore essoufflée, elle frappa contre le dernier obstacle entre elle et Terry.

CC

Etendu sur son lit, Terrence Grandchester ne pouvait penser à autre chose qu'à sa chère Candy. Il aurait tant aimé la revoir une dernière fois. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il aurait voulu lui dire. Des choses qu'il n'avait pas pu écrire sur la note qu'il lui avait laissé. Lui dire qu'il l'aimait depuis toujours et que jamais il ne l'oublierait même s'il devait vivre mille ans.

Il se redressa brusquement en entendant des coups frappés contre sa porte. Il n'attendait personne et il s'inquiéta. La mère supérieure avait-elle déjà prévenu son père ? Impossible ! Il décida d'attendre, dans l'espoir que son visiteur inopportun se décourage. Des coups raisonnèrent une fois de plus. Il se décida à aller ouvrir, déterminé à ne laisser rien ni personne le ramener au collège. Sa décision était irrévocable et il irait jusqu'au bout quoi qu'il en coute. Il posa sa main sur la poignée, prêt à se battre s'il le fallait. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant la dame de ses pensées sur le pas de la porte. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement, elle se jeta sur lui et commença à lui marteler le torse de ses petits points. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait mais il fallait qu'elle laisse sortir cette angoisse qu'elle avait accumulé depuis qu'elle avait cru l'avoir perdu. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes de colère, de tristesse et de soulagement, le tout se mélangeant allégrement.

« Comment as-tu pu m'abandonner comme ? Sans même un au revoir ! Tu n'avais pas le droit… »

Terry se saisit des poignets de Candy pour qu'elle arrête de le frapper.

« Ne me laisse pas Terry… »

Il y avait tellement de désespoir dans ces quelques mots que le jeune homme sentit son cœur se serrer. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'elle soit heureuse et la voir ainsi par sa faute était une torture. Il l'attira contre lui et passa ses bras autour de la taille de ka jeune fille tout en fermant la porte d'un léger coup de pied. Candy pleura encore un moment mais la douce étreinte de son ami finit par l'apaiser. Quand il sentit que les sanglots s'étaient tus, il la fit s'assoir sur le lit et sécha ses larmes.

« Tu comptais vraiment m'abandonner ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix affaiblie.

-J'aurais préféré faire autrement mais… »

Il prit place à ses cotés et lui expliqua le marché qu'il avait conclu avec la mère supérieure afin qu'elle puisse rester au collège. Au fut et à mesure qu'il parlait, il pouvait voir son amie pâlir.

« Non, je refuse d'y rester dans ces conditions… Pas sans toi. »

Ces paroles donnèrent à Terry l'envie d'embrasser Candy cependant il préféra s'abstenir. Le souvenir de sa déconvenue en Ecosse étant encore trop présent. Et pourtant, elle était là, si belle et si triste. Il aurait donné sa vie pour un sourire de sa part. Il se contenta donc de passer son pouce sur ces lèvres qu'il souhaitait tant gouter à nouveau, il ne pouvait en détacher regard.

L'adolescente se sentit fondre sous ces yeux bleus et elle se surprit à espérer qu'il l'embrasse. Cela ne semblait malheureusement pas faire partie de ses projets. Vu qu'elle l'avoir repoussé, elle songea que ce devait être à elle de faire le premier pas cette fois. Comment faire ? Elle manquait cruellement d'expérience dans ce domaine. Cela ne suffisait pas qu'elle l'ait suivit ? Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre que sa seule présence dans cette chambre était un aveux de son attachement ? Apparemment non, elle allait devoir se monter plus explicite.

« Embrasse-moi ! »

Terry la regarda comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Avait-il bien entendu ? A moins que la proximité de Candy ne le fasse dérailler. La deuxième hypothèse lui paraissait la plus crédible. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle répète sa demain. Il était en train de rêver, c'était la seule explication possible. Elle n'était pas là, il était simplement endormi et son esprit compatissant lui envoyait ce doux songe. Pourtant, il pouvait la sentir près de lui, tout cela semblait tellement réel. Incertain de la réalité de la scène, il choisit de se protéger derrière un sarcasme, comme il le faisait si souvent.. Trop souvent.

« Il est hors de question que je t'embrasse, déclara-t-il. Je trouve que tu m'as déjà assez giflé comme ça. »

Un éclair de colère passa dans les jolies yeux verts qui étaient posés sur lui et il pensa qu'il était peut-être allé trop loin. Mais que voulez-vous, il était un Grandchester et son amour propres avait pris un méchant coup pendant les vacances d'été. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre que sa bien aimée explose. Parce qu'il la connaissait trop bien pour espérer ne pas avoir à subir ses foudres après une réplique de ce genre. La tempête ne se fit pas attendre mais elle fut beaucoup moins violente que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

« Terrence Grandchester, tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! s'écria-t-elle. Je te promets que si tu ne m'embrasse pas sur le champs, tu auras droit à bien plus de gifle que tu ne peux l'imaginer ! »

Comment pouvait-il lui faire éprouver des sentiments aussi contradictoires ? Elle l'aimait et pourtant, il avait un don pour la mettre hors d'elle. Enfin, c'était ça leur relation, il la taquinait, elle s'emportait et il suffisait qu'il sourit pour qu'elle lui pardonne tout. Ils savaient tout les deux comment cela allait se terminer.

« Puisque ce sont les ordre de Melle Candice Neige André, dit-il avec un petite sourire en coin. »

Il se décida à enfin lui accorder ce qu'elle désirait, avec une douceur et une tendresse infinies. C'était totalement diffèrent de la première fois, notamment parce qu'elle répondit à son baiser plutôt que de lui mettre une claque. Mieux encore, Candy s'enhardit à placer ses mains sur la nuque de Terry pendant qu'il la rapprochait de lui en la tenant par la taille. La jeune femme faisait l'expérience de sensations nouvelles, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'attarder sur ce qu'elle ressentait la première fois, bien trop surprise par son initiative. Alors que là, elle pouvait s'abandonner totalement à ce qui lui faisait éprouver. Des papillons semblaient voler dans son ventre et elle frissonna lorsque la main de Terry remonta le long de son dos. Sans jamais quitter ses lèvres, il l'aida à enlever son manteau. Le pauvre vêtement désormais inutile fut expédier sur le sol sans plus de considération. Elle le laissa faire, lui ayant laisser les rennes à l'instant même où leurs lèvres s'étaient scellées. Elle lui faisait confiance et elle n'eut même pas un mouvement de recul quand il approfondit le baiser, pas plus quand les mains de son compagnon s'attaquèrent aux attaches de sa robe. Les doigts froid contre sa peau si chaude lui arrachèrent un frisson et elle poussa un petit gémissement. Ce simple bruit eut pour effet de ramener Terry sur terre. Aussitôt, il s'éloigna d'elle et se leva rapidement en se traitant mentalement de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'ils connaissaient.

Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête ? Elle ne lui avait demandé qu'un baiser et il n'étant pas capable de se tenir, il avait faillit déraper. Et pas qu'un peu. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger sur ce qui aurait pu se passer, elle n'avait même pas essayer de l'arrêter. Non, non, il ne devait pas penser à ça. Mais elle était si belle… Si innocente. Et lui n'était qu'un homme.

Une fois calmé, le fils du Duc se retourna vers son amie. Enfin, « amie » était un joli euphémisme désormais. Elle avait les joues rosies mais un être triste sur son visage le fit se sentir coupable. Il n'aurait pas du agir de la sorte.

« J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? voulu savoir Candy. »

Elle avait l'impression de n'être qu'une empotée. Que s'était-elle imaginé en venant ici ? Elle n'était qu'une pauvre orpheline et il pouvait sans aucun doute trouver mieux qu'elle. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes malgré ses efforts pour les retenir.

« Non, ma Candy ne pleure pas, dit-il en venant auprès d'elle. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Je ne suis qu'un imbécile, tout. »

Il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui avouer que le simple fait qu'elle soit si proche lui faisait perdre la tête. Il estimait en avoir assez fait et ne voulait pas en plus l'effrayer avec ses ardeurs. Délicatement, presque à regret, il se chargea de refermer les attaches de la robe qu'il avait lui-même ouvertes quelques minutes plus tôt. Par ce geste, il s'était rapproché d'elle et il du se faire violence pour rester un parfait gentleman. Il se contenta d'un petit baiser sur la joue avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Je suis désolé. »

Terrence savait que le lendemain il devrait prendre le bateau mais pour le moment il ne voulait pas y penser et gâcher les moments qu'ils passaient ensemble. Dieu seul sait quand il pourrait la revoir. Ce sera tellement dur de vivre sans elle, en un rien de temps, elle s'était imposée dans sa vie et dans son cœur. Maudite soit Eliza Legrand qui leur enlevait leur bonheur sans même qu'ils aient eu le temps d'en profiter.

Candy vint se blottir contre le jeune homme, totalement inconsciente de ce qu'elle éveillait chez lui. Il s'allongea sur son lit, l'entrainant dans son mouvement.

« Reste avec moi cette nuit. Je te promet de bien me conduite. »

Il n'avait pas réfléchit avant de lui faire part de sa proposition et il espérait qu'elle ne le prendrait pas mal. Pour seule réponse, elle s'installa plus confortablement, posant sa tête contre l'épaule de Terry.

Sans se soucier de se déshabiller, d'enlever leur chaussures ou de se glisser sous les draps, ils s'endormirent rapidement, subissant le contrecoup de leur journée riche en émotions.

CC

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé quand Terry émergea de son sommeil. La première chose qu'il vit fut une masse de boucle blonde qui reposait sur son torse. Il caressa les cheveux de sa belle puis du se résoudre à quitter le lit. Bientôt viendrait l'heure d'embarquer pour l'Amérique. Avec délicatesse, pour ne pas la réveiller, il s'éloigna de la douce chaleur du corps de Candy. Il remonta les draps sur elle, alla se rafraichir dans la salle d'eau et sans bruit, il vérifia sa valiser.

Prêt pour le départ, il s'installa dans un fauteuil et la regarda dormir. Il mémorisa chaque détail de son visage pour être sur de n'avoir qu'à fermer les yeux pour pouvoir se la rappeler.

La jeune fille finit par abandonner les bras de Morphée. Pendant quelques secondes, elle s'inquiéta de ne pas être dans sa chambre avant que les souvenir de la veille ne s'imposent à elle. Elle s'assit sur le lit et sourit en voyant le bagage que ce dernier avait posé à ses pieds.

« Alors tu pars quand même, constat-t-elle tristement. »

Il n'y avait pas de reproche dans sa voix. Elle avait eu le fol espoir qu'il renonce à son projet. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'était plus au collège qu'il devait quitter l'Angleterre ? Si, sans doute. Il n'y avait plus d'avenir pour lui ici, maintenant qu'il avait tourné le dos à son père.

« Je… Je ne peux pas retourner au collège… Pas sans toi. »

Comment surmonter cet austère établissement s'il n'était plus là ?

Terry compris qu'il allait devoir la raisonner. Cela n'allait pas être évident vu que la dernière chose qu'il désirait était bien de la renvoyer à Saint-Paul. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il l'amènerait en Amérique et la garderait pour toujours à ses cotés. Mais voilà, il n'était qu'un enfant à l'avenir plus qu'incertain et il n'avait pas le droit de l'entrainer dans cette vie. Puisant dans ce qui lui restait de volonté, il vint s'agenouiller devant elle et pris ses mains dans les siennes. Et prenant un grande inspiration, il prononça ces mots qui lui écorchèrent la bouche :

« Il faut que tu y retournes Candy. C'est ton avenir qui est en jeu. Tu vas finir tes études là-bas et tu auras une vie de rêve. »

Comme il parlait, le visage de la jeune fille se décomposait. Elle ne comprenait pas. Comment pouvait-il lui demander une telle chose ? Elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer une nouvelle fois. Peine perdue, les larmes à couler sur ses joues. Dans une tentative désespérée de le retenir, elle dit :

« Je t'aime Terry. »

Elle n'attendait rien de sa part après sa déclaration, elle tenait juste à ce qu'il le sache.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, elle ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Il avait tellement souhaité entendre ces mots mais pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit en de pareilles circonstances ?

«Oh mon amour, murmura-t-il. »

Il se releva et elle fit de même avant qu'il ne capture ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Il haïssait ce monde qui les séparait. Si seulement il existait un moyen de s'assurer qu'ils pourraient se retrouver. Non, il n'y avait aucun moyen mais il pourrait peut-être… Il se recula à l'idée qu'il venait d'avoir. C'était totalement fou et sans doute inconscient quoique… Il ne pouvait pas partir sans au moins essayer.

« Candy, veux-tu m'épouser ?

-Oui. »

Elle n'hésita pas, ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir avant de donner sa réponse. A quoi bon ? Elle savait au plus profond de son cœur qu'elle ne voulait pas d'une vie sans Terry. Le jeune homme tira une chaine de sous sa chemise et l'enleva avant de la passer autour du cou de celle qui était désormais sa fiancée. Une petite croix en or y était raccrochée et elle trouva naturellement sa place sur la gorge de l'adolescente.

« Désolée, s'excusa-t-il. Je sais que la tradition exige une bague mais il va falloir faire avec les moyens du bord.

-C'est parfait, le rassura-t-elle avec un sourire. On pars ensemble alors ?

-Non, répondit-il catégorique.

-Mais tu viens de…

-Je sais, la coupa Terrence. Et ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air. Je te jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher que l'on se retrouvera et qu'on se mariera mais pour le moment nous somme trop jeune et sans avenir. Dieu seul sait comment les choses vont se passer en Amérique et je n'ai pas le droit de t'entrainer dans cette galère avec moi. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu retournes au collège. Pour être sûre d'avoir une bonne vie si jamais… »

Il avait voulu dire « si jamais j'échoue dans mes projets et que la vie ne nous ramène pas l'un vers l'autre » mais il avait craint que ces mots prononcer à voix haute ne prennent trop de réalité.

« Comment est-ce qu'on se retrouvera ?

-J'ai bien l'intention de devenir un acteur assez connu pour te faciliter les choses… Et dans le cas contraire, c'est moi qui viendrait te chercher. Fais moi confiance, la rassura-t-il. »

Elle voulait le croire mais la peur insidieuse de ne jamais le revoir la tenaillait sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Candy se serra contre l'homme qu'elle aimait et l'étreignit de toute ses forces comme si cela pouvait suffire à le retenir près d'elle pour l'éternité. Frissonnant en le sentant passer ses bras autour de sa taille, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était peut-être la dernière fois. Elle réussit à lui accorder un maigre sourire quand il s'en alla non sans l'avoir embrassé une ultime fois.

A contre cœur, Candy fit ce que Terry lui avait demandé. Le retour jusqu'au Collège Royal de Saint-Paul se fit dans une sorte de brouillard. Elle avait trop mal pour se rendre compte de ce qui se passait. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans sa chambre qu'elle s'autorisa à pleurer, elle avait voulu être forte devant lui. A genoux, le corps secoué par ses sanglots, sa main serrant bien fort le bijou de Terry, elle pria. Elle en appela à Dieu et à tous ses saints pour qu'un jour il la ramène vers son fiancé.

Quelques heures plus tard, on vint la libérer et il lui fut permis de diner avec ses camarades. Patty et Annie l'accueillirent avec bonne humeur et se chargèrent de lui faire la conversation afin de lui changer les idées. En vain. Si Candy était là physiquement, son cœur et son esprit était au milieu de l'Atlantique sur le bateau qui à chaque seconde éloignait Terry d'elle.

_**A suivre…**_


	2. Chap 2 Lost and found

_On se retrouvera._

**Résumé** : Et si Candy avait pu rejoindre Terry à Southampton avant qu'il n'embarque ?

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Candy Candy ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touches pas un centime pour écrire cette fic. Ce n'est que pour le plaisir, le mien et le votre, j'espère ^^

**Note de l'auteur, moi, je (pas mégalo, nooon)** : Pour ce chapitre, je m'éloigne totalement de l'intrigue de l'anime, j'espère que ça nous vous perturbera pas trop mais comme le battement d'ailes du papillon qui provoque une tempête, j'estime que le non départ de Candy a pu changer beaucoup de choses ).

* * *

_« Un jour, quelques part, ici ou ailleurs, nous nous retrouverons. »_

**Chapitre 2** : Lost and found

Appuyée sur la rambarde à la proue du navire, une jeune femme cherchait à apercevoir la Terre. Enfin, elle rentrait chez elle. Un vent froid jouait dans ses boucles blondes mais pour rien au monde elle ne serait rentrée se mettre à l'abri dans sa cabine. Elle voulait être aux premières loges lorsque New York se profilerait à l'horizon.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas son cousin s'approcher et prendre place à ses cotés. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il parla qu'elle remarqua sa présence.

« Tu devrais rentrer, Candy. Tu vas finir par attraper mal.

-Oh, je suis bien incapable de rester enfermée. Cela ne te met pas dans tous tes états de retrouver l'Amérique après toutes ces années ?

-Bien sûr que si, comme nous tous. Mais à quoi bon rentrer si c'est pour mourir de froid avant d'y arriver ? répondit Alistair en riant. »

La demoiselle lui sourit, resserra son manteau pour mieux de se protéger du froid mais ne fit pas le moindre mouvement vers l'intérieur. Voyant cela, l'homme se contenta de lui nouer sa propre écharpe autour du cou et l'embrassa sur me front avant de la laisser à son poste d'observation. Depuis le jour où il était venu le annoncer le départ de Terry, il s'était donné comme mission de veiller sur elle. Comme un grand frère l'aurait fait et il en était même venu à la surnommer « petite sœur ». Il l'avait vu anéanti et il n'avait pas pu le supporter. Bien sur, le temps faisant son œuvre, elle avait recommencé à sourire mais l'ancienne Candy n'était jamais revenue totalement. Il avait espérer que leur départ de l'Angleterre adoucirait les choses cependant cela n'avait eu qu'une efficacité minime. En effet, à cause de la guerre, l'oncle William avait jugé plus prudent de leur faire quitter le Collège de Saint-Paul. Sauf qu'au lieu de le rapatrier en Amérique comme ils l'espéraient tous, il les avait envoyé dans une école réputée en Australie. Patty et Annie n'avaient par tarder à les rejoindre et la vie avait repris son cours presque normal dans une autre contrée. Et maintenant que les conflits qui avaient agité le monde étaient terminés, ils pouvaient rentrer dans leur pays.

La nuit tomba et son cœur se gonfla de joie en voyant les lumières de la ville au loin. La main de Candy se glissa sous son manteau et serra la croix en or que Terry lui avait offert et qui n'avait jamais quitté son cou depuis lors. Parce que c'était ça aussi l'Amérique, l'espoir de retrouver l'homme qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer. Bien au-delà le bonheur le bonheur de revoir Melle Pony et sœur Maria il y avait la certitude que quelque part, sur ce territoire se trouvait son fiancé. Lorsque leur bateau avait fait escale en Angleterre, elle avait cherché à savoir s'il était revenu chez son père mais apparemment, le nouveau continent avait du offrir au jeune homme ce qu'il désirait puisqu'il y était resté. Il y avait cependant une ombre au tableau, ce petit doute au fond d'elle et malgré tout le mal qu'elle se donnait pour le faire taire, il revenait en permanence à la charge. Et s'il avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre ? Et si Terrence Grandchester avait fini par se lasser d'attendre Candy et qu'il était passé à autre chose ? Elle retint avec peine un sanglot. Elle ne devait pas penser à ça sinon elle s'effondrerait en larmes et il faudrait répondre à des questions qu'elle ne voulait même pas entendre. Après une grande inspiration, elle se décida à regagner la chambre qui lui était réservée. Elle comptait dormir au moins un peu, il n'était prévu qu'il ne reste qu'une seule journée et elle voulait profiter de la grande ville avant de se rendre à Chicogo.

Sa nuit fut agitée, le visage de Terry vint hanter ses rêves, se mêlant douloureusement au souvenir de la nuit où il était parti. C'est avec soulagement qu'elle accueillit le matin.

CC

New York fut bien au-delà des espérances des jeunes adultes. Tous s'émerveillaient devant les beautés de la cité. Chacun voulant voir des choses différentes, il se séparèrent. Candy erra dans les rues au hasard, fermant parfois les yeux pour savourer l'accent américain qui lui avait tant manqué. Elle tourna sur elle-même, un rire s'échappant de sa gorge. Elle faillit tomber à la renverse, se rattrapant de justesse, elle vit alors une affiche de théâtre pour la pièce _Songe d'une nuit d'été _qui fit s'accélérer son cœur. _Il_ était là, juste sous ses yeux, aussi beau que dans des souvenirs. Les années avaient eu un effet plus que bénéfiques sur lui.

« Terry, murmura-t-elle, sans oser y croire. »

Aussitôt elle chercha le nom du théâtre et s'y rendit pour acheter une place. Par chance, elle réussit à en obtenir un pour le soir même. Tant pis s'ils étaient tous censés rentrer par le train de nuit, elle resterait seule ici s'il le fallait mais rien ni personne ne pourrait l'empêcher d'aller à la représentation.

Quand la jeune femme fit par de son projet à ses cousins et amis, Archibald désapprouva cette idée :

« Il n'en est pas question ! Nous sommes attendus à Chicago ! Je te rappelle qu'Annie et moi avons un mariage à organiser. Comment peux-tu ne serais-ce que songer à t'attarder ici ? »

Archibald et Annie s'étaient fiancés il y a plus d'un an cependant la jeune fille tenant à la présence de ses parents, les noces avaient du attendre.

« Je ne vous oblige pas à rester, répliqua Candy. »

Les mains sur les hanches et le regard dur, la blonde montrait clairement à son cousin qu'elle ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Ils s'affrontèrent silencieusement pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que la tension soit brisée par un éclat de rire.

« Ça fait plaisir de te retrouver petite sœur, déclara Alistair. Je ne t'avais pas vu aussi déterminée depuis bien trop longtemps. Ecoute Archie, Annie et toi n'avaient qu'à partie ce soir comme prévu. Nous prendrons une chambre d'hôtel et nous vous rejoindrons ensuite. Comme ça, toi, tu te calmeras, Candy pourra aller voir sa pièce et moi, je passerai une soirée romantique avec ma petite femme adorée. »

Il ponctua sa tirade par un clin d'œil en direction de Candy et il embrassa Patty. Contrairement à son frère, il n'avait pas attendu le retour au pays pour se marier. Voir tous ces jeunes gens partir à la guerre et ne pas en revenir lui avait prendre conscience de la brièveté de la vie et il avait épousé Patricia dès qu'ils avaient eu l'âge leur permettant de se passer de l'accord de qui que se soit. Et ils nageaient dans le bonheur depuis ce jour.

Par principe, Archibald chercha à les faire changer d'avis mais à court d'argument, il du se résoudre à accepter la proposition de son frère. De toute façon, ils étaient tous contre lui, même sa future femme.

Alors qu'ils se disaient au revoir sur le quai de la gare, Annie entraina sa meilleure amie un peu à l'écart.

« Dis-moi, elle a quelque chose de spécial cette pièce pour que tu tiennes autant à la voir ? A la voir ce soir ? Je ne t'ai pas vu comme ça depuis… Depuis longtemps. »

Candy rougit , détourna les yeux mais ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait jamais raconté à personne qu'elle était allé rejoindre Terry au port et tout le monde ignorait d'où venait le bijou qu'elle portait à son coup ou ce qu'il pouvait représenter. Ne voulant pas mentir, elle garda le silence sur la raison qui la poussait à vouloir aller au théâtre sans attendre.

« Prend soin de toi, dit la brune en serrant son amie dans ses bras.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi la rassura-t-elle. Je te rejoindrai bientôt et on ira voir Melle Pony et sœur Maria… Et elles auront la larme à l'œil à l'idée que tu te marie. Tu verras comme elles seront fière de toi. »

Comme elle avait hâte de revoir ses mamans. Mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette occasion. Retrouver la trace de Terry dès son retour en Amérique était une chance qu'il serait honteux de laisser passer.

Une fois que le train à destination de Chicago fut parti, Alistair pris le bras de sa femme et celui de sa « petite sœur » et les entraina dans les rues de New York.

« Mes chères, je vous invite à boire un verre avant que Melle André ne soit obliger de nous abandonner pour vaquer à ses occupations.

L'idée fut approuvée à l'unanimité et les jeunes gens s'installèrent dans un petit café jusqu'à ce que viennent l'heure pour c es dames d'aller se faire une beauté.

CC

C'est une jeune femme tremblante qui s'installa au fon de la salle où allait se jouer _Songe d'une nuit d'été_.

De l'avis de Candy, Terry fut parfait. Elle l'écouta déclamer ses répliques en souhaitant de tout son cœur qu'il ne s'adresse qu'à elle. La fin de la pièce arriva trop vite à son goût. Le moment était venu de savoir si son cher Terrence l'avait attendue ou si elle n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Quelle cruauté tout de même si la vie les réunissait que pour les séparer encore. Il lui avait dit de lui faire confiance et c'est ce qu'elle se devait de faire.

Une fois que tous les spectateurs s'en furent allés, elle se dirigea vers les coulisses. Un homme l'arrêta.

« J'peux savoir où vous allez ma tite dame ?

-Je… J'aimerais voir Ter… Monsieur Grandchester.

-Encore une, soupira-t-il. Les ordres sont clairs, Monsieur Grandchester ne tient pas à recevoir de visites dans sa loge.

-Mais… Mais je le connais personnellement.

-C'est ça et moi je suis le prochain président des Etats Unis.

-S'il vous plait, insista Candy. Dites… Dites lui que sa… Que Melle Taches de Son voudrait le voir. »

Elle avait faillit dire « sa fiancée » mais elle serait passée pour une folle au yeux de l'homme. Au moins, comme ça, elle s'évitait une humiliation si Terry avait oublié leur engagement. L'homme leva les yeux aux ciels mais accepta tout de même de porter le message. Il s'engagea dans un long couloir, frappa contre la porte de la loge de l'acteur vedette et entra une fois qu'il y fut invité.

« S'cuse-moi de te déranger Terry mais il y a une jeune femme qui demande après toi.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas voir les… spectatrices.

-Je sais, je sais… Mais celle-là a l'air différente. Elle veut que je te dise que Melle Taches de Son veut te voir. »

L'acteur qui était en train de retirer son costume de scène stoppa tout mouvement. Avait-il bien entendu ?

« Tu es sûr qu'elle a bien dit Melle Taches de Son ?

-Je vous pas comment j'aurais pu inventer un truc pareil, c'est quand même pas…

-Ou est-elle ? le coupa-t-il.

-Euh… Dans le hall. »

Encore vêtu de son costume, la chemise entrouverte, Terry se précipita vers le hall. Il n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à abandonner l'espoir de la revoir un jour. Dès qu'il avait eu une relative sécurité financière, il avait voulu la faire venir auprès de lui mais la guerre l'avait éloignée du Collège de Saint-Paul et il avait perdu sa trace. Et voilà que le destin réalisait son souhait le plus cher. Il reprit contenance avant de rentrer dans le grand hall du théâtre.

Candy faisait les cents pas. Elle avait l'impression d'être seule depuis une éternité alors que quelques minutes à peines s'étaient écoulés. Elle allait devenir folle si cette attente durait encore. L'angoisse lui nouait l'estomac, plus le temps passait plus elle se sentait mal.

« Maudite Eliza, grogna-t-elle pour tenter d'évacuer un peu du stress qui la rongeait. »

Elle n'avait pas revu les enfants Legrand depuis l'Angleterre. Leurs parents, surtout leur mère, avaient refusé de les envoyer « dans un pays de sauvages » comme ils le disaient si bien. Et la jeune fille ne s'en était pas plain, ne plus supporter ces deux pestes étaient une libération. D'autant plus qu'elle n'était toujours pas prête à pardonner à Eliza de les avoir piégés Terry et elle. Toutes ces années perdues à cause de la jalousie et de la stupidité d'un enfant trop gâtée.

Elle fut ramenée au présent par une voix familière bien que plus grave que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait entendue.

« Candy ! »

Et soudain, tout le reste disparu, il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Le monde pouvait bien s'arrêter de tourner si ça lui chantait, ils n'en avaient cure. Presque comme dans un rêve, il s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre. Les yeux de Terry glissèrent vers le cou de la jeune femme pour y trouver la preuve qu'il n'avait pas attendu en vain. Elle était bien là, petite croix en or reposant sur l'étoffe verte de la robe de Candy. Il caressa le bijou comme pour s'assurer de sa présence.

« Tu m'a tellement manquée, dit-il doucement. »

Sa voix était rendue rauque par l'émotion qu'il retenait. En douceur, elle vint se blottir contre lui, passant ses bras autour de sa taille et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

« J'ai eu tellement peur de ne jamais te revoir, chuchota-t-elle."

Il lui rendit son étreinte, la serrant fort de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse à nouveau. Lorsqu'elle leva son visage souriant vers lui, il ne put résister plus longtemps à son envie de l'embrasser. Un simple effleurement pour commencer. Cela suffit à effacer toutes ces années de séparation. En un instant, il furent qui s'étaient engagé l'un envers l'autre, ce soir là, dans la chambre 22 du meilleur hôtel de Southampton. La tendresse les submergea et ils approfondirent leur baiser, oubliant totalement l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Ils furent interrompus par un raclement de gorge. Ils se séparèrent mais leur mains restèrent liées.

Face à eux se tenait l'homme qui avait joué le rôle d'Egée dans la pièce et il semblait très en colère.

« Terry, tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu me déçois ! J'ai toujours pris ta défense contre ceux qui prétendaient que tu ne sortait avec Eléonore Baker que pour que cela serve ta carrière ! Dire que je pensais que tu tenais réellement à elle ! Tu n'es qu'un petit arriviste ! »

Candy lança un regard surpris vers Terry qui avait du mal à se retenir de rire. Il lui expliqua, sans se soucier de la présence de l'autre acteur.

« Sur le coup, cela semblait une bonne idée. A mon arrivée ici, je ne voulais pas la voir, prouver que je pouvais réussir par moi-même. Et un soir que je sortais de chez elle, un journaliste m'a vu et est allé raconté partout qu'on avait une relation. J'ai pensé que ça pourrait m'éviter d'avoir à repousser toutes mes admiratrices, sans vouloir paraître prétentieux. Après tout, j'étais vraiment engagé envers quelqu'un…

-Ingénieux, reconnu Candy avec un sourire franc.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? interrogea « Egée », leur rappelant sa présence.

-C'est simple, commença Terry, Eléonore Baker est ma mère. »

Il fit une pause pour savourer la surprise qui se lisait dans les yeux de son ainé. Il n'avait jamais révélé ce secret à personne mais maintenant, que Candy était là, il ne ressentait plus le besoin de cacher qui il était. Avec elle, il se sentait plus fort. De plus, il avait largement fait ses preuves et avait prouvé sa légitimité dans le métier.

« Monsieur Hathaway, laissez-moi vous présenter Candice André, ma fiancée. »

Toutes les pièces du puzzle étaient désormais en place. Terry avait monté toute une histoire afin de préserver sa vie privée.

« Dans ce cas… J'ai comme l'impression que des félicitations s'imposent. Eléonore Baker est vraiment ta mère ?

-C'est une longue histoire que je n'ai pas le temps de vous raconter ce soir. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu ma fiancée.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr. Passez une bonne soirée jeunes gens. »

Candit rougit de plaisir. Terry venait de la reconnaitre comme sa fiancée auprès d'un de ses collègues. Tout paraissait plus réel tout à coup, comme si les lumières du théâtre brillaient plus vivement.

« Il faut que je me change, la prévint le jeune homme dès qu'il furent à nouveau que tous les deux. J'en ai pour cinq minutes. »

Il ne comptait pas perdre plus de temps que nécessaire loin d'elle. Il l'embrassa rapidement et s'en fut dans les coulisses.

Une fois seule, Candy s'assit sur les marches de l'escalier qui menaient à la salle de spectacle et subit un méchant retour à la réalité. Toute à la joie des retrouvailles, elle n'avait pas pensé à ce qui allait se passer après. Ils n'étaient plus des adolescents, ils avaient changé. Pouvaient-ils reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés ? Son cœur voulait y croire, sa tête lui disait de se montrer raisonnable. Mais depuis quand l'amour s'embarrassait de la raison ? Elle poussa un soupir de lassitude et se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle sentit Terry prendre place à ses cotés mais elle n'eut pas le courage de le regarder.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquièta-t-il.

-J'ai peur, avoua-t-elle.

-De quoi ?

La jeune femme releva enfin la tête vers lui.

« J'ai peu que tu puisses ne plus m'aimer. »

Il allait parler mais elle le coupa.

« Il faut être réaliste, cela fait plus de quatre ans Terry… Nous ne sommes plus les deux élèves du Collège Saint-Paul. Nous sommes des adultes et nous nous devons de… »

Il la fit taire par un baiser.

« Je sais tout ça. Et je ne te demande pas de m'épouser de suite, surtout qu'à cette heure on ne trouvera personne pour nous marier. »

Malheureusement, sa plaisanterie n'eut pas l'effet espéré alors il continua :

« On va prendre le temps qu'il nous faudra et ensuite… Ensuite je t'offrirai une vraie bague de fiançailles. Parce que je n'ai aucun doute là-dessous, c'est le destin qui nous a réuni sur le Mauritania. Et je suis sûr également que tu es la femme de ma vie, la seule que je pourrai aimer, la seule qui compte. »

Quand elle fut rassurée, il l'entraina loin du théâtre. Ils dinèrent dans un petit restaurant français et passèrent le reste de la nuit à se balader dans les rue de New York à se raconter leurs vies. Il ne la ramena à son hôtel que lorsque le soleil se leva.

« Je dois retourner à Chicago pour le mariage d'Annie et Archibald. Je reviendrais le plus vite possible.

-Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, cette fois tout est différent. Je sais où tu es, on s'écrira et bientôt, on ne se séparera plus. »

Ces quelques heures avaient suffit pour qu'ils comprennent qu'une vie entière loin de l'autre n'aurait pas pu amoindrir leur amour. Durant leur séparation, ils n'avaient été que des malades sous respiration artificielle qui attendaient le moment où il pourrait à nouveau respirer librement. Fini la survie pour eu, ils allaient enfin recommencer à vivre.

Une dernière étreinte, un baiser qui s'éternise et l'amertume de devoir se séparer encore.

CC

Deux mois. Soixante et un jours. C'est tout le temps que Terry consentit à attendre avant de redemander Candy en mariage. Dans la tradition, cette fois, avec une bague, un diner romantique et des chandelles.

Les noces furent célébrées dans une petite église en présence des cousins de la jeune femme et de leurs épouses respectives, d'Eléonore Baker et de quelques membres de la troupe à laquelle appartenait le futur marié. Rien de spectaculaire, ils voulaient juste officialiser leur amour devant Dieu et leur amis.

Bien sûr, il y eut quelques complication. Terry et Archibald se sentirent obligés de se disputer, par habitude. Il ne faut pas déroger aux coutumes. Il eut aussi une des partenaires de l'acteur qui décida de déclarer sa flamme à Terry. Elle avait toujours eu un faible pour lui mais n'avait jamais rien osé, ne se trouvant pas de taille à lutter contre Eléonore Baker.

Heureusement, les incidents furent vite oublié et la magie de l'amour fini par faire son œuvre.

Aussitôt la cérémonie terminée, les jeunes mariés s'eclipsèrent pour leur voyage de noces. Personne ne savait où ils allaient, ils voulaient juste qu'on les laisse tranquille pendant deux semaines.

Cela serait peut-être exagérer de parler de conte de fée, toute vie à deux ayant ses hauts et ses bas mais quand deux personnes faites l'une pour l'autre ont la chance de se trouver, le bonheur ne peut qu'être au rendez-vous.

* * *

Voilà, comme je vous l'ai dit je m'éloigne beaucoup de l'intrigue de la série, j'ai sauvé Alistair et je n'ai pas vu l'intérêt de mettre l'accident avec Suzanne. J'espère que les puristes me pardonneront et que vous aurez apprécié cette version de l'histoire.

Un petit épilogue (très petit) et ça sera fini ^^


	3. Epilogue : The Perfect Life

_On se retrouvera._

**Résumé** : Et si Candy avait pu rejoindre Terry à Southampton avant qu'il n'embarque ?

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Candy Candy ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touches pas un centime pour écrire cette fic. Ce n'est que pour le plaisir, le mien et le votre, j'espère ^^

_« Un jour, quelques part, ici ou ailleurs, nous nous retrouverons. »_

**Epilogue** : The perfect life.

Un homme à l'aspect fatigué descendait d'un train en gare de New York. Il trainait sa valise plus qu'il ne la portait. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils n'était pas rentré chez lui, son métier d'acteur l'obligeant à suivre les déplacements de la troupe. Mais ça en était fini pour lui de cette vie, il supportait de moins en moins le temps qu'il devait passer loin de sa famille. C'est pourquoi il avait pris la décision de ne plus jouer que dans des pièces à Brodway mais plus de tournée dans tout le pays. Sa carrière s'en trouverait peut-être ralentie mais cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Il faut avoir des priorités dans la vie et la sienne n'était plus son métier.

Terry n'avait pas fait trois pas sur le quai que la voix d'une petite fille se fit entendre :

« Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! »

Et presque immédiatement, une tornade blonde se jeta dans ses jambes. Il abandonna sans scrupule son bagage et pris sa fille dans ses bras.

« Salut mon ange ! Où est maman ?

-Elle arrive mais elle peut pas courir à cause de claire ! T'as vu comme je cours vite moi ?

-Plus vite que le vent mon cœur, répondit-il en lui déposant un baiser sur le front. »

Peu de temps après, il vit Candy arriver, tenant dans ses bras leur dernière née qui dormait à point fermé. Elle sourit à son mari avant de l'embrasser.

« Dites donc Melle Nina Grandchester, il me semblait bien vous avoir dit de m'attendre !

-Je suis désolée maman… Mais je voulais voir mon papounet. »

Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de son père et fit un petit regard tout triste à sa mère. Ce même regard que faisait toujours Terry quand il voulait obtenir quelque chose. Et comme d'habitude, elle fut incapable de résisté et toute sa colère s'envola.

« Un jour vous aurez ma peau tous les deux, gémit la jeune femme.

-Allons mon amour, avec des parents tels que nous, il fallait s'attendre à ce qu'elle ait du caractère, dit son mari en riant.

-Elle aurait au moins pu attendre d'avoir plus de six ans. J'espère que Claire sera plus calme.

-Là, tu en demandes trop. »

Dans la joie et la bonne humeur, la petite famille quitta la gare avant de rejoindre leur doux foyer.

Fin

Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire cette fic que j'en ai prit à l'écrire.

A bientôt pour une autre fanfiction )


End file.
